


Distraction

by Laddinger



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, F/M, M/M, Polygamy, post Norrissville, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laddinger/pseuds/Laddinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble promt: Fowlham, rainstorm, NSFW.</p>
<p>"His hand slipped against the glass from how wet it is, and the two couldn’t help but giggle, soaked from head to toe and currently pressed close together in Theresa’s car."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

  
His hand slipped against the glass from how wet it is, and the two couldn’t help but giggle, soaked from head to toe and currently pressed close together in Theresa’s car.

Randy didn’t own a car- ‘ ** _Yet_** ,’ he emphasizes. ‘ _I don’t have a car,_ **yet** ’-, so Theresa had been the one to pick him up that evening to head to the Game Hole for their date.

They’ve been going out for a few years now, since Junior High when Theresa first found out that he was the latest Ninja. But they were out of Norrisville High now, and Randy’s memories were… foggy. He remembered Howard- _boy_ did he remember Howard-, and Theresa, and going to school but… He had gaps here and there. Like what he did besides goof off and how even graduated.

He would sometimes get depressed over it, furrow his brows and sit and just… _think_. Think and think and _think_ until he proclaims his brain hurts and there were tears in his eyes.

_"I **know** it’s there_ somewhere- _"_ he would mutter, fingers tugging angrily at his hair, eyes wide and wild and desperate because he feels like he’s _missing_ something. And when junk food and games and late nights with his biffer don’t work out-

That’s where Theresa comes in.

Their lips were sloppy when they tried to make them meet, the rain pounded harshly onto the metal of the car. Such a stark contrast to the gentle way Randy rocked into her, water wetted bodies pressed close together. The windows were fogged up, from the humidity and their breaths, and its so stereotypical.

But it’s still such a wonderful experience, to have her legs clamped around his hips, hands buried in his ridiculous mop of hair, her ears tainted by his hushed whispers.

"You feel so good…" he panted, and it makes her cheeks flush impossibly hotter. "Thank you- _Thank you_ , love you…” he never said anything dirty. What they have is too sweet- too _pure_ for that.

No. That’s reserved for Howard.

She didn’t want to think about that at the moment, though she positively supported it. It was _their_ time. _Their_ time to cling and gasp and pant amidst the constant torrent of water beating down above them. _Their_ time to fall into each other and climb that needy peak to completion as he drove into her- deeper and deeper and until her nails dig into his shoulders and he hisses.  
  
He kisses at her neck until she comes down, and she in turn kisses his forehead until he empties himself, both shivering and panting while she tries to gain her wits.

"…G… good?" she manages, brushing back his hair to look into pretty, glossy blue eyes. The smile he gives her is goofy and happy and sleepy, and she can’t help but return it.

"Buh- _bruce_ tastic…”

And that’s all she really needs as she pulls him into a hug, and he snuggles down into the perky pillows that are her breasts. She tilts her head back, looking up at the continuous downpour as she shifts her hips where they’re still connected.

It was their time that day.

Tomorrow was Howard’s.


End file.
